1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandbar system and more particularly pertains to securely supporting a beach umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella support devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbrella support devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a beach umbrella through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,855 to Lesar discloses an Umbrella Post Sand Anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,12,014 to Genfan discloses a Beach Anchoring Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,246 to Derkoski discloses an Anchoring Device Having an Auger and a Spiral-Shaped Member Mounted to a Distal End of the Anchoring Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,978 to Rodriguez, et al. discloses a Beach Umbrella Anchoring Apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,720 to Griggs discloses an Anchoring Device for Umbrellas.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sandbar system as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the sandbar system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely supporting a beach umbrella.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sandbar system which can be used for securely supporting a beach umbrella. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.